


Admission

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ??? If thats a thing, Admission of virginity, Attempted Sex, Because I can., Chubby corrin, Conquest Route, Corrin admits shes a virgin, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Intimate moments, LATER, Makeouts, Making Out, Niles is a sweetheart, Niles is hot tbh, Niles is hot thoooooo, Ok im sorry., Sex Talk, Sheer pink panties im sorry, Short, Virginity, Why?, dicc, hot makeouts, lol, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: While in the midst of an intimate moment, Corrin confesses something.





	

Soft, tender lipped kisses. 

Niles opened his mouth against Corrin’s and gently put his tongue in. Corrin accepted it and kissed him with the same vigor.

God, Niles wanted her. He wanted her now. 

He pawed at her breasts, which made Corrin whimper, then turned his mouth to her neck, kissing it and leaving small bite marks.

He shrugged Corrin out of her dress, or at least up to her waist. She was a bit chubby, but Niles didn’t care. Gods, he thought even if she were the heaviest person in Nohr, he’d still love and cherish her. 

She was his Corrin.

He fully took off her dress, and then took off his own clothes. One hand at her right breast, teasing her nipple, the other inching closer and closer to her sheer pink panties…

“Niles.”

He couldn’t hear her, he slipped his hand into her panties and tried to find her clit.

“Niles… Wait…”

Niles kept at it, pinching her nipple and licking her neck.

“Niles!”

“Oh?” the archer looked up. “Hey. I was so caught up in it. I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Niles… I need to tell you…” her voice trailed off. She looked flustered and nervous, which worried him.

“Hey. You know you can tell me anything.” he smiled. “No worries.”

“I..I..” she trailed off.

“Speak up, Corrin.” Niles said.

“I’m…” drifted off again.

“Corrin..?”

“I’m a virgin, okay?!” she blurted out. 

The silence in the room was palpable. 

“Hey. Corrin.” he saw she was close to tears.”You don’t have to worry about it.”

“B-but you’ve done it before… You’ve had experience… I’m just an inexperienced little virgin. I won’t.. Please you at all…” a tear slipped down her cheek.

“Corrin. Look at me.” he held her face. “All of those times had something in common. They were all first times with the person. And some of the people I did it with were virgins too. We guided each other. We explored. It’s okay, Corrin, if you’re not a sex monk your first time. I don’t care. I’ll probably suck too because I don’t know what you like. It’ll be us, exploring each other. It’s okay. Please.. Don’t cry, Corrin.”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Y-you don’t care that I’m inexperienced?”

“Not at all. Do you feel ready for this?”

“N...Not tonight, Niles.. I’m sorry.. Telling you exhausted me.” Corrin had a worried look in her eyes.

“Of course, love. Please don’t worry. We can just snuggle tonight if you want.”

Corrin smiled, and Niles’s heart swelled. “Yes.. I’d love that.”

Niles smiled, and gave her a kiss. “Alright then.”  
~  
The two put on their pajamas and went into bed. Niles wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her close to his chest. 

“I love you, Corrin,” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, Niles..” Corrin said sleepily.

The two drifted off, hearts beating as one.


End file.
